One by One
by BroadwayBabe32
Summary: An alternate ending to Sweeney Todd, becasue i dont like toby, just give it i try and if u like it leave a review.


A/N: One of my favorite musicals is "Sweeney Todd." I don't know why I like it because I hate every character, and the plot, but I do like it. The only part of the musical I don't like is the end. The reason I don't like the end is because Benny dies, and Toby lives. Also I don't like how Johanna, and Anthony where left.

R+R!

-----

"Sweeney Todd cradled his dead Lucy to him, as Tobias emerged from hiding. He was half crazed, and his hair white from fright of what he had seen: the dead bodies of an old Beggar Woman, Judge Turpin, and Beadle Bamford, both killed by Todd, then Todd throw Mrs. Lovett into the oven. Tobias also realized the secret ingredient in Mrs. Lovett's meat pies: human meat.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker man. Bake me a cake — No, no, Bake me a pie —  
To delight my eye, And I will sigh If the crust be 'igh ..." Tobias was singing Nursery Rhymes in an eerie voice. He noticed Mr. Todd sitting of the Beggar Woman's body, but Todd was still unaware of anyone, and continued to weep.

"… And he was… naive!"

"It's the old woman. Ya harmed her too, have ya? Ya shouldn't, ya know. Ya shouldn't harm nobody." Mr. Todd finely noticed Toby, and pushed him away violently. Toby stepped back a few feet, and found his balance again, "Razor! Razor! Cut, cut. Cut cadougan, watch me grind my corn. Pat him and prick him and mark him with B, and put him in the oven for baby and me!" Tobias found Sweeney's dropped razor, began fiddling with it. He advanced on Mr. Todd. Sweeney knew he was going to kill him, and he was waiting for it, Tobias took another step toward Mr. Todd. Sweeney tilted his head up, as a go-ahead for Toby to kill him, but as he raised the razor he brought it across his own throat. Sweeney laid over Lucy's body in shock.

Anthony, Johanna and some Officers can running in just in time to see Tobias fall, razor in hand. They stopped as they saw the horrors of the bake room.

"Who are all these people? Who killed them?" Anthony asked, no body was distinguishable, for all the blood, and mess.

"The boy who killed himself must 'a killed the others, first." An Officer said, it was their best guess.

"I think something is burning in the oven." One of the officers noticed the oven, and its smoke. They stepped over the bodies to the oven, but when the opened it, a crisp, half burned Mrs. Lovett jumped out at them. She let out a bloodcurdling scream before dying at the feet of Anthony, and Johanna, who gave a quieter scream. It was then that she noticed the Judge Turpin, and his Beadle. Johanna pointed to them and gasped.

"Beadle Bamford, and Judge Turpin!" the Officers said

"Anthony," Johanna said quietly, "I think your friend Mr. Todd killed the judge"

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked.

"I herd that crazy Beggar Woman calling for Beadle Bamford, so I hid. I couldn't hear much after that, but I heard the judge come in, and him and another man were talking… about me, I think, then the judge screamed 'Benjamin Barker'. Someone screamed and he left, so I left my hiding spot, but he… he… saw me and…he held a razor to my neck" She started crying lightly. Anthony tried to comfort her.

"Shh! It must have been a misunderstanding, maybe it's not what it appeared" He turned around and realized that one of the bodies was Mr. Todd, he went to over and saw Mr. Todd over the body of the Beggar Woman. "Mr. Todd." Anthony almost stopped breathing when He looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"What happened here?" An Officer asked, Mr. Todd ignored him, and looked back to Lucy's Body, "you are the only real witness."

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous. And..." He sang softly

"Mr. Todd, sir-," Anthony was cut off by him

"It's Barker, that's my name"

"Mr. Todd… Barker was she your wife… From your story?" the young sailor asked, about the Beggar Woman

"Yes, and I was naïve"

"What happened?"

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful, A pious vulture of the law who with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and… she fell."

"Judge Turpin?" He asked yet, another question, and got a nod in response from Mr. Barker, "What did he do?"

"Exiled me for life, But I had to see what happened to my family, my Lucy, and my daughter, Johanna." Johanna and Anthony gasped.

"No!" Johanna cried. The thought about the probability that her parents where both crazy, mad. Another nod came from the man, but he looked shock to see that this was Johanna.

"I am sorry I did not recognize you, but it was to late… for her"

"Mr. Benjamin Barker, you do know you'll be heading straight back to prison, for murder… and escaping." The Officers informed. He knew the story of the Barkers.

"There is nothing left for me here anyway." He got up and walked toward the door. Benjamin tuned and nodded Anthony, "Take care, Johanna." The Officers followed him out, who were then followed by Anthony and Johanna."

-------

A/N: I'm not a good writer, but i had to give johanna some closuer, alow benny to live, and accept his sercumstances show that sweeney does trust anthony, and kill toby. this is my favorite scene. I love this scene because it's sad, and although I did not give it a much happier ending, but it IS sweeney todd... ps. does anyone else agree that toby is to young in da new movie?


End file.
